spacepiratesfandomcom-20200213-history
Squads/Hangar
Squad Bombs One of the benefits for creating or joining a Squad is the creation of Squad Bombs. The Squad Bomb is a collection of donated weaponry that results in a stronger bomb that can deal out varying types of damage. The only way a Squad bomb can be made is after the player installs the Comms Tower. Once installed the player can make a request that is sent to all of his or her squad mates. Once sent out, the other members of the Squad can donate ammo, from the weaponry they currently have, to the Squad Bomb. Once the Squad Bomb has a minimum of 1 donation, or once it is fully filled, the requester-player may choose to use the Squad Bomb in the Battle Phase. After selecting the Squad Bomb, the player picks a place on the Battle screen to drop the bomb. Once the bomb goes off, a successful hit will cause various types of damage to the enemy ship, depending on what types of ammo and how much of each ammo was donated towards the Squad bomb. Once the Squad bomb has been used a player may make another request for more donations, for a new Squad bomb. Only one Squad Bomb is allowed per player, until they use it up. Player Leaderboard The Players Leaderboard lists the highest three ranking players based on Battle Points. The players ranked 4th and lower, when a player scrolls down, will not remain on the page, but the three top players will. If you want to claim the Diamond prizes that are given out every week, you will need to become one of the top three. Squads Leaderboard The Squads Leaderboard lists the highest three ranking Squads based on the total amount of Battle Points from all of the players in the Squad. The Squads ranked 4th and lower, when a player scrolls down, will not remain on the page, but the three top squads will. If you want to claim the Diamond prizes that are given out every week, you will need to become one of the top three. If you wish to join the Squads that have already been created then you can click on the Squads on this list and request to join them. ]] as shown in the Mining Screen.]] Hangar Module The Hangar adds a whole new level of gameplay to Space Pirates. The strategies behind the Hangar are entirely up to the Captain and the combinations of their use can make any Captain a force to be reckoned with. Hangars supply the Captain with Drones, which can be used both defensively and offensively. Setup Defenses The Setup Defenses module, allows you to create a launch sequence to guard your ship while you are away. For every Drone you buy, you can assign a path for them to take. The paths will be followed by the drones, in the order of your choosing, and the drones will follow out their orders until they are destroyed. As another strategy, you can also choose whether to have an auto-rebuild function, or to have said function turned off, that will rebuild the drones once they are destroyed. Buy Drones The Buy Drones module, is where you can purchase all of the available drones. Drones have high cost, but their benefits may outweigh this factor to some Captains. For the time being, each drone will take 15mins, to be built. Purchase screen.]]